Manufactures of certain devices that use batteries such as personal computers, note pads, and cell phones may have access to a wide range of battery charger controller designs since different manufacturers utilize similar batteries in their products. For example, one laptop personal computer manufacture may use the same battery charger controller as is used by a second laptop personal computer manufacturer since the batteries of the different laptop personal computers have similar power requirements.
However, other manufacturers that provide medical and industrial devices may not be as fortunate as personal computer manufacturers because battery designs in these fields are often unique for each application. For example, a forklift manufacture may desire to charge a 36 volt lead-acid battery while a portable medical device manufacturer may desire to charge a 12 volt lithium-ion battery. Additionally, the manufacturers of medical and industrial devices may periodically request revised battery designs based on changes in their devices. For example, a manufacturer may request a higher voltage battery to increase torque output from a device. Alternatively, the manufacturer may request a different battery chemistry to alter battery charge capacity to increase device operating time. However, an off-the-shelf battery charger controller may not charge the unique battery in a way that is desirable. Consequently, the device manufacturer may have to purchase a custom battery charger controller for each new battery design or for each battery design revision. Therefore, the cost of implementing new battery designs or revisions for devices that have unique battery requirements may be greater than is desired.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned issue may be at least partly addressed by a method for manufacturing a battery charger, comprising: assembling a battery charging profile that includes a main block, a parallel block, and a series block; and manufacturing a battery charger that includes the battery charging profile.
By building a battery charging profile that includes a main block, a parallel block, and serial block, it may be possible to charge a plurality of different battery types using a single battery charger controller. Further, different serial blocks may be used in conjunction with different parallel blocks in a single battery charger controller to provide unique battery charging profiles for meeting a manufacturer's specific charging characteristics for a plurality of devices and/or battery designs. In this way, it may be possible for a device manufacturer to design a variety of different devices that use different batteries and charge the devices using a single battery charger controller that includes a plurality of unique charging profiles.
The present description may provide several advantages. Specifically, the approach may reduce development cost for battery operated devices. Additionally, the approach may be applied in different industries that apply different battery types and designs. Further, the approach may allow different users to share portions of different battery charging profiles to improve worker output.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.